The Harvest Festival
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: a-rumbelle-love-story prompted: Rumple finds Belle walking the gardens feeling down that she will miss the harvest festival. He decides to allow her to attend one in a nearby village, but she must return to the castle by midnight. He disguises himself for a chance to see her happy.


She looked lovely. Of course, she _always _looked lovely-but something about the crisp, bright colored leaves floating down from the trees as she walked through the gardens seem to make her even lovelier, if such a thing was even possible. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but stare at her as she strolled amongst the cool autumn air-her light blue dress a dazzling contrast to the red and orange leaves of fall.

But, as beautiful as he found her to be, he couldn't help but notice that something very important was missing, arguably, one of the most beautiful things about Belle;

Her smile.

He'd noticed it as soon as he caught a glimpse of her face, the golden hue of the setting sun illuminating it as he watched her. She looked…_sad. _It was an unsettling feeling, Rumplestiltskin hated to see Belle look anything but joyful, for he'd grown so used to her happy, and beaming face.

He wanted nothing more than for Belle to be happy. Of course, he was by no means delusional; he knew that _he _was never the source for her happiness. No, the happiness that resonated off of her and throughout the damp halls of the Dark Castle all came from her unabashed joy in saving her people from the Ogre's. She found solace in her sacrifice.

It pained him, greatly so. He wanted Belle to be happy, he wanted her to have everything her heart desired; but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't bear the thought of letting her go, of releasing her from her contract and never seeing her beautiful face again.

She was his only friend in the world, and the thought of losing her-well, it was something he didn't dare think about.

But still, he could sense her unhappiness, even as he watched her below him as he stared out the window of the tallest tower in the Castle. He needed to find out was upsetting her.

So, with a simple snap of his fingers, Rumplestiltskin disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, and reappeared in the gardens, not too far away from Belle.

* * *

Belle jumped in surprise as the familiar scent of magic overwhelmed her senses.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle exclaimed, clutching her chest. "You gave me a fright!"

Rumplestiltskin smiled wickedly at her. "Well, they don't call me the Dark One for nothing," he replied, giggling manically.

Belle rolled her eyes at him. Over the past several months, she'd grown far too familiar with his antics, but also rather _fond _of them as well.

Turning her back on him, Belle began to walk forward, wishing to continue her stroll. Before she had a chance to take a few more steps, Rumplestiltskin reappeared directly in front of her.

"Will you stop that?!" Belle shouted, nearly falling backwards as she collided into his chest.

"You aren't happy." Rumplestiltskin stated, grabbing her arm to steady her and releasing it as soon as she was balanced once again.

Belle's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course I am!" Belle insisted, though not even she could believe her own words.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes softened at her words, at her kindness. "You don't have to lie to me Belle, I don't want you to be unhappy," he paused. "What-what's troubling you?" He asked, fearful that she might be upset with him.

"It's nothing," Belle lied, avoiding his gaze as she tried to walk around him.

Stopping her, Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on her shoulders, his heart beating faster at the physical contact.

"Tell me Belle." Rumplestiltskin repeated firmly, urging her to look at him. "I'm the most powerful being in all of the realms, anything you desire, I can give it to you."

_Well, almost anything. _Rumplestiltskin thought silently to himself.

"It's nothing important." Belle said meekly. "It's just…it's the first day of October…The Harvest Festival is tonight, and, well, it's just the first year that I'll miss it."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her closely, his mind whirling with possibilities.

Mistaking his silence for displeasure, Belle said. "I told you, it's silly really."

"Go." Rumplestiltskin said quickly, allowing the words to slip off of his tongue before he snatched them back. "Go…but, but you must return to the Castle by midnight. No later."

Belle stared at him in shock, sheer happiness flooding her senses as she processed what he had said.

"Oh Rumple! Thank you!" Belle squealed, throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank you _so much! _I promise, I'll be back by midnight, you needn't worry!"

Squeezing him tightly, Belle unwrapped her arms from his neck and began to run towards the nearest village, only a few miles away. She ran through the blowing fields of grass. She ran with her head thrown back as she basked in the light of the warm autumn sun.

She ran because, for tonight, she was free.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle's figure grew smaller and smaller, until she was nothing but a small speck in the distance. He couldn't lie to himself. His knew his heart was breaking. He was pleased that he'd made her so happy, and yet, at the same time, he was crushed because her happiness came from being rid of him for a night.

He'd always known she desired her freedom, but he'd never thought it would give her as much joy as it did.

He'd made the grave mistake of hoping. Hoping that, for the first time in his _long _life, the woman he loved just might love him in return.

But clearly, once again, he was wrong.

* * *

The festival was everything that Belle had remembered and more. The sun was now fast asleep, and the only light came from the large bonfires scattered amongst the village. Joyful voices surrounded her ears. Laughter, music, it was all too much to take in.

She was so happy, and yet, she wasn't.

She knew, in her heart of hearts, that this night would be perfect, if Rumplestiltskin was here with her.

Belle wasn't sure when exactly it had happened. When it was that Rumplestiltskin had taken residence in her heart, but he had. What was even more frightening was, and Belle had known it for a while, Rumplestiltskin _had _her heart.

She loved him. She loved him in a way that she'd never loved another. When he was manic and devious, she couldn't help but feel joy in his delight. When he was brooding and fueled with anger, Belle couldn't help but feel sadness of her own.

Although Belle was certain that he did not know it, for the idea of him knowing her secret mortified her, she was his. She belonged to Rumplestiltskin in every way possible. But not because of the deal they had made, or the promise she had sworn to keep, but because she loved him, and she wanted a life with him.

Of course, Belle knew that he would never feel the same way. He was the Dark One, the most powerful being that ever lived; he would never love someone as plain and bookish as her.

Belle could accept that though. She could accept the fact that Rumplestiltskin would never love her, as long as she was able to keep on loving him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" A male voice said, speaking behind her.

Turning around in surprise, Belle smiled at the man. He wore peasant clothing, and walked with a large staff for support. He had a kind face, but an old one. As though he'd lived for hundreds and hundreds of years and had seen enough horrors in the world to last him a lifetime. However, it was his eyes that caught Belle's attention. They were a soft brown, and looked all too familiar…

"It is." Belle agreed, speaking kindly to him.

The man looked at her skeptically. "You don't look as though you're having a very good time," he said.

Belle shrugged innocently. "I am," she countered. "I just, I'm just missing someone, that's all."

"Oh?" The man asked curiously, hobbling his way over to stand next to her. "A handsome prince perhaps? A knight in shining amour?"

Belle snorted. The idea of Rumplestiltskin adorned in armor was too ridiculous to consider. "Not quite…" Belle paused. "Just, someone who's very important to me."

"Your True Love?" The man asked, an odd tone of bitterness in his voice as he did so.

Belle smiled dreamily. "I'm not sure…. I-I'd like to think so…" she paused in thought. "What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"I am now," he replied, smiling sheepishly at her.

Belle blushed at the compliment. "Are you here with anyone?"

Now it was the mans turn to laugh. "No," he said firmly. "People don't take to kindly to old cripples like me."

Belle turned to him, a look of sympathy crossing her features. "I hardly think you're a cripple, nor are you old!" She said firmly, a devious smiling crossing her features. "I'll prove it to you!"

Boldly wrapping her arms around the mans neck, Belle took his free hand and placed it on her waist.

"What…what are you?" The man stuttered, his entire body tense.

"Dance with me." Belle said kindly, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't dance," he said nervously.

"Just try." Belle argued, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

Slowly, the two of them began to sway back and forth, the warmth and light of the fire illuminating their faces.

"So," the man whispered into her ear. "Who is this man that you miss so much? How is it that you know him?"

Belle smiled privately to herself. "It's a long story," she laughed quietly as memories of the past several months flooded through her mind. "But, I live with him."

Belle could feel the man's hold on her tighten as he took a gasp of air. Looking up at him in concern, Belle searched his eyes for clarity. "What's wrong?"

The man shook his head in dismissal. "You…you _care _for this man?" He asked breathlessly.

Belle nodded her head, her eyes still filled with concern for him. "Very much, but it doesn't matter. He'll never feel the same."

The man chuckled manically, pulling her as close to him as possible. "And just why do you think that?" He asked, his voice sounding much higher pitched and _familiar. _

"There's no reason for him to," Belle reasoned. "There's nothing special about me."

The man looked aghast at her words. "Belle, any man who doesn't love you is a _fool. _You're perfect."

Belle stilled in his arms, scrambling out of his embrace.

"I never told you my name. How do you know who I am?" Belle asked suspiciously, a creeping sense of fear beginning to crawl up her spine. "Who are you?"

A feeling of guilt crossing his features, Rumplestiltskin tentatively reached for her hand and grasped it with his own.

"Rumplestiltskin," he whispered.


End file.
